


Taking a Gamble

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-18
Updated: 2002-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Clexfest (but slightly modified): What if Clark wanders into Lex's house during one of Lex's parties and gets roped into a game of black jack, except they are betting either clothing or favors. Much fun ensues. (MidKnight)Very minor Red reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Gamble

## Taking a Gamble

by HYPERFocused

<http://members.aol.com/hyperfocused>

* * *

Author: HYPERFocused  
Title: Taking a Gamble  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Warnings: None  
Part of the ClexFest at: <http://www.kardasi.com/Lexclusive/ClexFest> Challenge: What if Clark wanders into Lex's house during one of Lex's parties and gets roped into a game of black jack, except they are betting either clothing or favors. Much fun ensues. (MidKnight) Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to Clark, Lex, or even that old Kenny Rogers song. Author's note: Sorry this isn't smuttier, but the muse didn't cooperate. Thanks to Jenn (no, not that one) for the beta. Feedback is my Ace: HYPERFocused@aol.com Website: <http://members.aol.com/hyperfocused>

* * *

It was another boring Smallville Saturday night. His parents were on their monthly dinner date. Clark had no plans. Pete was at the annual football alumni dinner. Chloe was in Metropolis visiting her cousin for the weekend, and Lex... Lex was having a party, to which he hadn't been invited. 

"It's not that I don't want you there, Clark, hell, I'd really rather hang out with you than entertain most of these sycophants." Lex had said. 

"It's just, well, a different crowd than you're used to. I wouldn't want you to feel -- uncomfortable." Lex managed to look apologetic. 

"If you don't like them, then why..." Clark wondered. 

"I've got a certain reputation to protect. These are all people who hate my father, but like me, and the networking will be good for LexCorp." 

"Oh, OK, Lex, I understand." 

Clark hid his disappointment as best he could. He wasn't going to press the point, but he wasn't going to spend his Saturday night alone, either. He listened politely, as Lex told him about the party plans. It was to have a gambling theme, complete with a real Vegas Blackjack dealer. He had no intention of missing this party. 

Clark went home, and searched the Internet, to bone up on the rules of blackjack. Then he combed his closet, to find something to wear that didn't make him look like a sixteen year old farmboy. It wasn't easy. Everything seemed to be either flannel, or stamped with "Property of Smallville High," neither of which was appropriate for the cool and sophisticated image he wanted to project. Finally, he found what he was looking for -- the deep red dress shirt and black pants he had worn at Lex's the day he got his class ring. He was supposed to have returned it, but Lex had insisted he keep it, covering the cost so his parents wouldn't know. 

"Consider it my early birthday present." Lex had said, though Clark's birthday was months away. Lex was the one coming up on a birthday. 

Lex would be glad to have a friendly face at his party. Clark knew it. Someone who didn't want something from him -- beyond just his very special self. He was tired of Lex thinking of him as just a kid. He could handle himself just fine. 

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon. Pete and Clark were working on a joint history class project, and eating the latest test batch of Martha's Muffins. 

"So, Clark. word is, you lost your shirt playing Blackjack at Lex's party last night." Pete said, giving him a friendly shoulder punch. 

"Um, yeah, I don't really know how to play well. Mom and Dad don't exactly encourage me to gamble." 

Clark put on his best sheepish grin. It was true, he had played very badly. The look on Lex's face as Clark lost hand after hand had been priceless. He was so overwhelmed at his good fortune, that he sent the rest of the guests home far earlier than was typical for a Luthor blowout. 

Despite his great loss, Clark couldn't help grinning about his incredible night. He had "lost" something he'd wanted to give to Lex ever since he noticed Lex's intense interest in him. 

He had been right. Lex was _very_ glad he was there. 

"Well, I think it stinks. He shouldn't be taking your money. He's got more than enough, and hell, you've been helping your parents out. You can't afford to lose." 

Pete looked pissy -- not an unusual reaction from him when it came to anything Luthor. 

"Besides, why didn't you use your x-ray doohicky on the cards?" 

"No, Pete, I think _you_ misunderstood." Clark said. 

"I really did lose my shirt. My pants, too. And I still owe Lex about five hours worth of favors, which I'm sure he can't wait to collect. " Clark's grin was bright, and a little wicked. 

Pete gaped at him, horrified understanding dawning on his face, "But ... but..." 

"What makes you think I didn't use my X-ray vision? I was playing to lose. Oh, and close your mouth, Pete. My dad would say you're letting in the flies." 

Pete made a quicker recovery, this time. After Clark's really _really_ big revelation, a little male/male interaction wasn't such a big deal -- even if it was with a Luthor. 

The boys opened their textbooks, and got to work. 


End file.
